Old News Archive
This is where I will dump all of our old news. _____________________________________________________________________________________ 6/12 Hey there. So, development is still going smooth. New ideas coming every day. The biggest thing that has happened recently is a breakthrough in creating the map in Unity. After hand-making levels for a while I got lazy. That lead to a script that now loads our islands and whatnot from image files and transforms them into arrays of gameobjects in Unity. This shave hours upon hours of level creation time off, and get the game out sooner. Woo! ~AJAR _____________________________________________________________________________________ 6/6 Hello, people! How are you? We at White Sleeve Studios are doing AWESOMEFUL! The game has taken a very purposeful, personal direction. We understand that progress may seem slow, but humbly ask that you bear with us. Nary a day passes that we don't talk about The Ballads of Lyr Afin. We've recently put together a more detailed map of the world, and should be uploading it to this wiki soon. Furthermore, I must give credit to AJARTCGA. The code-work is coming along splendidly. Thank you all once again for your patience! Per Aspera Ad Astra, Jester Libertas _____________________________________________________________________________________ 4/19 We've been slacking boys, but I say we hit this hard and heavy again. I'm hoping to get some coding done today. Not sure what on, but all progress is in the right direction. We need to start putting everything up on here. Bellomy's little reptile man? Take a picture of that beast. Concept art is good. Random summaries are good. You know me, I forget everything, so every little bit we put up here helps me in the long run. Let's do this! -AJARTCGA ____________________________________________________________________________ 1/10 I already crashed it. -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________ 1/10/14 "I wish for you to kill the blacksmith, quite frankly, he is a douche." The first version of The Ballads of Lyr Afin's prototype is live, and already full of combat, biting wit, and accusations of douchery... -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________ 12/4 So, we have continued work on the project. Charokas has done some amazing work on mythology. Bellomy has laid out the paladins, some religion, and has made much progress in culture. I have resumed coding, and have made extensive improvements to the UI. Progress! Oh, and I marked some things out on the the to do list (Below). Man, that, felt good. :D ~AJARTCGA 12/6 _____________________________________________________________________________________ I LIKE TURTLES ~Nortimer _____________________________________________________________________________________ 11/18 Hot and heavy? AJARTCGA's gettin' it on... XD -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________ 11/17 It's time. I'm finally going to devote myself to this project. I have been neglecting it for far too long. I'm going to start working on it hot and heavy, as much as I can. Possibly we can get on a roll and start knocking stuff out left and right. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 10/29 Biggest changes? We are working on The Aria of Poetta, and the history of everything. I always believed in handling small tasks first. Lolz. -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 10/27 Time for our bi-monthly progress report, from you favorite Prodromitic battlemage... Contrary to popular belief, the editors and developers have not disappeared. In fact, our writing and plot team has been busier than ever, creating new ideas and drafting new, uncharted concepts that will make Lyr Afin the epitome of original RPG's. However, we are very, very lazy about updating this wiki. The good news? Major coding is commencing in the forseeable future, and even better for fans following development, the wiki is soon going to be updated, with some of our craziest ideas put into print... Up first? The legends of Stir'Ipeles, Oyerasa, and the Taschalq caught in between. The legend follows the Seeker's Army liberating the Dusklands from the Caelephaux Oyerasa with the aid of Stir'Ipeles, only to have Oyerasa transfigure and safeguard the land over the next ten thousand years. Oyerasa even raises his former slaves (the Taschalq savages) up from savagery into becoming the heirs of the Prodromite... Be patient, and be open minded, AND PLEASE DO START SOME FORUM TOPICS TO DISCUSS! Some of our ideas are radical, but the game isn't even an alpha yet. We have plenty of time to change things. I remain, your obedient collector of lore and legend. -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________________ 8/28 Minor updates to the wiki. It has been quite some time since any work has been done. Blame has been placed on real life (whatever that is). Updates to lore and gameplay elements should be more routine in future months, as well as once the Wiki gets more contributors and lore writers. -Charokas _____________________________________________________________________________________________ I lied! I set up the wikia forums, and I hated them. Sooo, I made new, external forums. I know it's inconvenient, but it should help. Check them out! -AJARTCGA